


His Uncontrollable Need To Be Controlled

by itsabluejay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beta Derek, Biting, Bloodplay, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, If I miss any tags tell me, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay, Post 3a, Punishment, Safewords, Scratching, Sub Stiles, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabluejay/pseuds/itsabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles do you realise what you just did?” Derek said still embedded in Stiles’ neck.<br/>“Submit?” he replied. Derek nodded his stubble brushing Stiles’ jawline. “Well good cause that’s what I was going for”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Uncontrollable Need To Be Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just completed coursework on BDSM and I thought since my brain is fried with BDSM that I'd do a fic on it...  
> Comment if I've missed any tags out cause I know this is a sensitive topic and I dont want to get any of it wrong...  
> Don't know if I'll add chapters to make this a sort of story line or not, we'll see how it goes for now!
> 
> This turned out to be a lot more hurt/pain/comfort than I intended but I couldn't stop cause hurt!Stiles is my guilty pleasure along with scratching... Enjoy anyway x

It always started off like this with them. The glances between each other, the snarky remarks, the physical beatings (mainly from Derek unless Derek was unconscious and Stiles had to punch him back to life) and the eyebrows. Those eyebrows had their own language, they really did.

But what the others didn’t know was when they left, when they went their separate ways that Stiles would conveniently have to drive out of town to Derek’s cause he left something there… like his boner that needed some serious attention to that Derek was always willing to provide in many… _many_ ways.

It wasn’t that Stiles was complaining because when you have someone like Derek _freaking_ Hale cursing your name there really should be no complaints… and there wasn’t for the most part. It was more like an itch under his skin, something that he knew he needed but he wasn’t really sure how to ask for it. For one thing it was sort of embarrassing and the other well… was Derek going to freak and stop the sex because the sex was important and if that were to stop any time soon Stiles’ would literally go out of his freaking mind. So instead of asking in words he thought it best to ask in actions.

 

So back to how they usually kicked off their sex encounters. Stiles came into the loft with an extra spring in his step making his way towards the wolf. Derek as per usual heard Stiles’ Jeep down in the parking lot so he was standing in the middle of the loft, arms crossed just _waiting_ …like he knew what was going to happen next and even if he rolled his eyes before grabbing Stiles to pull him in to kiss the smile off face it was just nice for Stiles to know that he wanted it too. That he wanted him as much as Stiles did. So yay for the ego boost and Derek’s scowls weren’t fooling anyone.

The kissing usually lasted a few minutes till Derek got hungry for more and that was when Stiles started to notice these new traits in him that weren’t there a few months prior. The traits that got Stiles so hot and bothered that he literally would go home and just jerk off to them. They were that intense .

Derek would let his claws out a bit… not enough to draw blood but enough to scratch the surface of Stiles’ hip bones and make him jerk forward to it, then he’d snigger cause Stiles would be helpless and just _need_ more of that. He needed more of that, the feeling of Derek’s claws on his hips, fuck on his whole entire body scratching him all over, marking up his pale skin with pink lines that would be there for days cause he’d go that deep into his skin. He needed that, lots of that.

Then the slight controlling was the next thing he started to do. If Stiles’ tried to switch sides while they were making out Derek would snarl at him. Not a playful one.. no as in _who told you you could do that?_ And that would send Stiles’ whimpering in his embrace near begging for forgiveness that he even thought he could change how things were going in the first place. It was everything he wanted, fuck that it was everything he needed. He needed Derek in control…he needed to submit to him and he needed it now.

 

Stiles being Stiles did research on it. Wolves and their dynamics, what made them tick and Stiles found very early on in the “sex is a thing now with Derek” stage that wolves loved necks. Derek would get all up in his neck from sniffing it, to kissing it, to licking it and _oh_ that one time he bit it while he came and then apologized after _like he was even sorry cause Stiles knew_ he wasn’t sorry, that he had wanted to do that for days but didn’t have the balls to do it and when he did Stiles had the best orgasm ever so yeah he wanted more of that too… what were we talking about? Oh yes the necks. Derek loved necks, especially Stiles’ and a wolf could submit to another by baring their necks to them, a sign of “yes I will do whatever you say” and Stiles… well he was completely down with that. If he wanted to try this with anyone it was Derek.

He wasn’t an idiot, he read up on the human side of it too. The whole BDSM scene was new to him, especially seeing as he never thought he’d be into it. He wasn’t till Derek ruined nearly every pair of boxers he owned at least twice. Stiles knew he liked the pain, and the dominance, and he’d totally be down with the discipline… and the thought of being tied up was the hottest thing on his mind right now.

If he did this there would be THE conversation, there would have to be cause that’s what you did before you did any of it, you talked it out and if anyone could talk it was Stiles and he was prepared, he was ready for it… he just hoped Derek was too. He still couldn’t bring himself to ask him straight up “hey so I have this uncontrollable need to be controlled, preferably by you with the tying up and the claws and telling me I’m going to be good for you or else”.

So Stiles did what any other human who wanted this from a wolf and stopped the kissing. Derek growled unimpressed, his eyes Beta blue which Stiles preferred anyway from the searing red ones and his index finger scratching Stiles’ hip bone that bit harder for not letting him do what he wants. Stiles needed to do this though. He let go of his hands on Derek’s shoulders and slacked back a bit to give himself room… well mainly for Derek to actually see what he was doing.

He needed to look vulnerable, weak and he put his hands by his side, dropped his eyes from Derek, tipped his head down and tilted his neck to bare it to Derek. The whole left side of his neck on show purposely wearing a flannel to show more, top buttons undone, the whole tendon on show for Derek. There was a moment of silence, Derek still had one hand on his hip, still close enough that he could feel his breath on him warm and contained. Stiles on the other hand was near a panic attack cause Derek wasn’t doing anything at least not right away which was what he thought would have happened.

Derek eventually reached to touch Stiles’ neck and it was faint but it was there, his index and middle finger grazing over his tendon. Stiles shifted a bit wanting more, he wanted more than a graze, he wanted a bite. Derek needed to bite him to agree to it. He moaned and tilted his head more cause Derek wasn’t moving closer to him, just tracing his tendon with his two fingers. It was torture, he had to know what this was doing to him, he was a wolf he could smell things for crying out loud.

“Der..” Stiles tried to speak but was cut short when he felt a set of blunt teeth latch onto his neck. He nearly jumped from the shock, hands waving everywhere and his cock igniting in his jeans. Derek had his hands wrapped around Stiles’ wrists holding him in place, no claws… so far all human. Stiles squirmed in his hold. “Stiles do you realise what you just did?” Derek said still embedded in Stiles’ neck. “Submit?” he replied. Derek nodded his stubble brushing Stiles’ jawline. “Well good cause that’s what I was going for” Stiles said still limb in Derek’s hold. “So can we talk about this now?” he added really hoping Derek would talk about it and not wolf out and completely throw him around like a new chew toy.

The wolf eased up on him, let his wrists go, took his hand and led him to the end of his bed which was still baffling to Stiles as to why he had to be on the bottom floor and not the top one where usually beds in lofts go. He sat down on the soft bed his hand still linked in Derek’s and their knees touching. “Sooooo...” Stiles looked over at Derek who was staring at him seriously. This was serious, he had to take this seriously. “You submitted, you talk” Derek told him. Stiles nodded and let go of Derek’s hand because he needs his hands to explain and also it was a distraction.

“So I have this uncontrollable need to be controlled by you..” he admitted. No point denying it now, he bared his neck, he presented himself to the wolf after all. Derek arched a brow. “Not as in controlled  as you gag me, whip me and you throw insults at me because I’m not down with that..” he continued. “But like just…” then he stopped…nerves kicking in.

“Stiles you need to tell me what you want so I can give that to you” Derek said trying to calm him down. Stiles nodded, pulled at his mouth a bit then continued on. “I like when you trap me, on the bed you somehow manage to grab all my limbs and keep me in place..” he looked to Derek who nodded. “And the claws are… good too, I like those and when you use your teeth, your wolf  ones, I know you try to contain it but I don’t want you to...” the last one was going to be the hardest to admit. Derek just waited till Stiles said it probably knowing what he was going to say already. “And when I do something you don’t like and you growl at me that’s… I like that too” he was pretty sure his cheeks were flushed from admitting something that’s been playing on his mind for about three weeks now.

                Derek waited till he was sure Stiles was finished before he spoke. “Why do you want me to do this?” he asked. Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Stiles..” Derek glared. He had to answer.

“I don’t know dude, I mean when I’m with you its like I can relax, like I’m in safe hands, I trust you with this… with everything’s that going on, it chaos really… I guess I just need some control and some…”

“Assurance” Derek nodded understanding.

He stood off the bed and moved to stand in front of Stiles who was still sitting. Derek’s hand reached for Stiles’ jaw to tilt him up to look at him. “Do you have a safe word?” he asked.

“Camaro?”

“Sounds like hell no.. another” Derek said. Stiles rooted around in his brain to mind another one.

“Triskele?” he suggested. Derek nodded agreeing. “What if.. I cant speak” he shuddered from the thought of it, maybe not, but if Derek wanted it. “No you’ll always be allowed to speak” Derek assured him. “Okay” Stiles leaned into his hand. This was it, what he needed.

“You ready?” Derek said above him. Stiles nodded. “Undress and kneel at the foot of the bed, I’ll be back in a minute” and he walked off towards the other end of the loft. Stiles stripped, tossed his clothes to the side and knelt on the ground, put his hands beside him and dropped his forehead onto the sheets.

His heart was already racing. The feeling of being like this was new to him, he liked it but still…it was new. He concentrated on where his weight was, his knee caps, his heels, his forehead all points of pressure keeping him up and his breathing in and out trying to relax. He was going to get there eventually, he knew the relaxing would come after. Derek was going to take care of him, he knew that.

Derek came back and Stiles didn’t move. He heard something drop near him, sounded heavy. He kept his head down, he knew how this worked… sort of. He heard Derek behind him. “Stand up” he said and Stiles did without hesitating. “Face me” he said and Stiles followed. Derek cocked his head to look at Stiles in front of him, his eyes trailing over Stiles’ naked body was new to him. He wasn’t used to being the only one exposed.

Stiles breath hitched when he felt the back of Derek’s knuckles brush over his cock. He tried to move jerking forward but then there were fingers pressed into his sides along with claws seeping their way under his skin, he whined, that felt nice. “Did I say you could move?” Derek stated clearly then a hint of a growl. Stiles shook his head and pulled his lips into his mouth. “You’re going to be good for me Stiles?” he asked.

“Yes” Stiles replied voice already broken from it all. Then there was a hand around his cock. _Oh God._

He was slow on purpose knowing it was wrecking Stiles. The feel of his hand wrapped around his cock pulling slowly on it not letting Stiles move an inch, torture and bliss all at the same time. Was this what it supposed to feel like? If it was he loved it, every second of it. The way Derek stared into Stiles’ eyes, the threat there as if saying _you better not move_ but also _god you’re so beautiful like this_ all at the same time. It was the release he had been looking for.

                Stiles was losing it already. The shakes were starting, he needed more. “Derek..” he whispered but didn’t move, he didn’t dare move. Derek gave him two more long painfully slow strokes before he let go and palmed his hands up Stiles’ front, over his chest and up his neck stopping just before his jaw lines. Stiles gulped. “I’m here” Derek assured him and stopped his shakes with a peck on his lips. Stiles relaxed knowing that, nothing in his life was certain anymore except for this. “Get on the bed on your stomach” Derek said everything in monotone, everything with a hint of command.

                He turned away from Derek and climbed onto the bed resting down on the middle slowly. His cock was trapped now under the sheets still hard and missing Derek’s torturous touch. Stiles turned his head to the side, the soft sheets smelled like Derek it was comforting. “Arms out” and he complied. There was a dip in the bed, on either side of Stiles, he was hovering over him now and Stiles swallowed loudly. Stiles felt denim on his thighs. “How deep?” Derek touched Stiles’ shoulder blade with two points. His claws were out. Stiles groaned from the feeling squirming on the sheets. Derek’s thighs pressed together holding Stiles’ waist in place and sat down on his bare ass, Stiles could feel his hard on through his jeans and wanted to push back on it but restrained himself. Derek’s claws pressed harder on his shoulder blade. _Oh God_. “Deep, I want you to…scar me” Stiles stuttered out.

                Then he felt Derek’s claws drag over the curve of his shoulder blade, he felt them scratch deep engraving Stiles. The sensation was hot and it hurt but it was a _good_ hurt and Stiles whined from it. He shouldn’t love this as much as he does but he cant help it. It all feels so good. Derek eased off when he felt Stiles shift his shoulder blade. “More no I want more” Stiles told him. He tried to lift his head up but Derek’s hand gripped his neck and pushed his face back down. “ _Please_ ” he begged not even caring at this stage. He felt Derek’s claws on the side of his neck just under his ear, they were slowly getting deeper into Stiles, like they were trying to pop through his skin. Derek kept going till Stiles’ was near tears at this point from how hard Derek was pushing into him, it was too much, not too much to stop it, just the sensations, everything that was happening, it was like he was in limbo or something, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

When he felt the blood drip down his neck and curve over his collarbone Derek let his claws out. “Move again and I’ll open it wider, understand?” Derek palmed over it just to worsen the feeling. Stiles nodded understanding perfectly clear. Derek moved his clawed hand between Stiles’ shoulder blades and down his spine, it was as hard as the shoulder blade one, his skin getting lifted from the drag probably getting caught in Derek’s nails. He didn’t move though, not an inch, the blood drying on his neck as a reminder. Derek was in control, Derek was going to mark him, only Derek could make him feel good but it was on Stiles’ terms and that was the itch that Stiles longed for. He didn’t want it to stop.

After the fifth drag down Stiles’ back he was covered in sweat. He felt like he’d after played three games of Lacrosse or something along those lines. He could feel how damp he was underneath him and the way when Derek palmed over his cuts how easily he slipped from his shoulders to his lower back. He was drenched in sweat. “I think they’ll do for now” Derek said.

“For now?” Stiles huffed out. He was dead. Derek eased back off of Stiles ass, took his waist in his hands and hoisted him up off the bed. His head came up too hanging between his shoulders, his forehead touching the bed only. “Think another part of you needs my attention” and he sneaked a hand down to Stiles’ cock getting it hard again. Stiles exhaled deeply his head still hanging between his neck not able to really hold it up, just limb to Derek. Derek pumped it a bit then dragged his hand around to Stiles’ ass cheeks, spread them and ran his thumb over Stiles’ hole. Stiles inhaled sharply. “You want that Stiles? You want me to fuck you?” Derek asked. Stiles hummed.

“Speak Stiles or you’ll get nothing” Derek snapped.

“Yes I want that… want you to.. Nnggggh _Jesus_ ” and there it was, a finger knuckle deep in Stiles. He was going to die. Death by sex, no scratch that…death by Derek Hale. What a way to go.

                Stiles was near panic attack when Derek put in the second finger. There was no lube, it was dry and rough and the only thing keeping me up was Derek’s freaking claws in his hip bones. It was so intense. They were so quiet except Stiles’ breathing which was coming out in short quick bursts. Derek noticed it, hooked an arm around Stiles stomach to keep him up and leaned over to kiss the side of his neck uncut. Derek’s weight stung his cuts on his back just a reminder that they were still there. “Stiles..” he lingered there making sure he was okay, he was.. he totally was.

“I’m good” Stiles panted out.

“C’mere” Derek nosed his cheek and Stiles turned to let Derek kiss him, he couldn’t move much but the feeling of Derek’s lips on his wetting them cause they were chapped and his tongue in his mouth calming him down all slow and sloppy and just full of affection. When he broke the kiss Stiles’ head flopped back down onto the bed.

He put in a third finger and it shot Stiles’ head up and he screamed accidently bucking back onto Derek’s fingers. Stiles quickly dropped his head back down and brought his hips with him immediately whimpering because he knew what was going to happen. He felt a thumb on his neck, the cut side and Derek started to rub there opening the wound. “And you were doing so well” Derek flexed his fingers inside of Stiles opening him wider and rubbed the wound more. Stiles whined. “I’m sorry” he apologized letting Derek punish him, more blood dripped down his neck.

Derek let go of Stiles’ completely then. His whole body fell down onto the bed lifeless at this stage. Stiles heard Derek’s belt opening and he started to shake. He didn’t want to use his safe word but he was not okay with Derek hitting him with his belt. “I need to take my jeans off to fuck you Stiles” Derek noticed the shakes. “Unless you don’t want me to” and that wasn’t a concerned sentence, that was a _I know you want me to but I want you to say it_ sentence. “I do..” Stiles said nodding his head slightly against the soft sheets, he missed the feel of them on his cheeks when he was half in the air only the top of his head being able to touch them. He heard more shuffling, the bed dipping in different places and then the clank of the belt on the floor. Derek had his jeans off, officially pantless and that…that was exciting for Stiles to hear .

Then the hands were back on his back pressing and it burned so good for Stiles. He winced yes, maybe even shed a tear but they were real, they were going to mark his back and he was never going to forget what they felt like. It wasn’t a nightmare, wasn’t a hallucination. The cuts were real and they made him feel alive. “Turn over” Derek said. Stiles hesitated but obeyed slowly turning, it hurt and he was weak, shattered. When he got on his back the sheets pained his cuts, he winced pulling his lips with his teeth and shutting his eyes. He wanted to curse. “Talk Stiles” Derek was kneeling in front of him between his legs and… he was naked and all words left Stiles at that moment. Derek’s voice was calm but… nothing about him looked calm.

His chest was shining from sweat, rising and falling heavily, almost as heavy as Stiles’ and his muscles were tensed in all the right places the hair on his abs, on his treasure trail, over his cock all damp and his cock, oh Stiles was about to take that dry. He whined pathetically looking at it, wanting it like the last slice of chocolate cake. He wanted it so bad. “I want it Derek, _please_ ” he looked up at him eyes gone from his mix of blue, grey, green to vibrant electric blue and he could see the canines peaking over his lips. He looked feral, wild but in complete control, of himself and of Stiles.

Derek hooked his arms around Stiles’ legs forcing him to spread more. Stiles didn’t argue, he didn’t do anything but lie there and watch Derek as he manoeuvred them into how he wanted to do it which was a new position. He yanked Stiles down the bed, his cuts burned and he cursed from the pain, like he could forget them at this stage. Derek had Stiles’ legs over his shoulders and then he leaned over Stiles grabbing his hands, putting them above his head and he was trapped, completely consumed by Derek. Stiles couldn’t move even if he wanted to, no squirming, no nothing, his chest hit his knees and he could nearly feel his ankles on his arms bent over in two.

Next Derek moved one hand away from Stiles, his hand reached for his cock to position it. At a reflex Stiles went to touch Derek’s head gently patted it. His brain was so fried he forgot what was to follow. Derek’s chest vibrated the backs of his knees, next came a hand around his neck piercing his claws into the cut not even rubbing it awake, he cut it open and then he felt Derek press his cock inside of him. Stiles tried to raise himself off the bed, tried to arch his back, tried to move his head but he was trapped, Derek had him down pinned down on every limb. All Stiles could do with his now free hand was to hold onto the sheets cause he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “You want it like this? You want to get punished while I fuck you?” Derek was near whisper now.

“Yes” Stiles nodded admitting defeat, his eyes fluttered shut feeling heavy.

                Derek fucked him hard and quick, his hand never once lifted off of Stiles’ neck and either did his claws in his wound. Stiles lay there and took it, took it all and Derek was breathing his air into him for him because he just couldn’t do it himself anymore. Stiles’ came first, a low whine from him, covering Stiles only because Derek had Stiles’ knees around him and that set Derek off cumming inside him, growling and riding his orgasm through Stiles. When it was all over Derek let go of Stiles completely and kissed him slow and gentle, kissed down his neck, kissed over his cut and lapped it with his tongue. Stiles was still half in the room and half somewhere else, where he didn’t exactly know. Derek picked Stiles up gently and turned him over onto his stomach, he rearranged Stiles so he was in the middle of the bed, head on the pillows, arms by his side and legs together.

                The bed weight moved. “Der…” Stiles  muttered.

“I’m just getting something” Derek told him, a warm human hand on his damp hair. Derek got off the bed then was back in seconds. Stiles felt something brush his ass, it was wet and cold. Derek dropped it there and then moved up to the top of Stiles’ back and the wet cold thing covered his entire back. A wet towel, that’s what he went to get at the start. Stiles sighed and shivered feeling its cold rush into his cuts, it was cooling him down too which helped, he felt on fire.

                Derek was back then, his mouth kissing Stiles’ face, his lips, his neck, his arms and he even gave Stiles a foot rub too and he felt nice slowly being coaxed back to reality. “Mhmm dude?” Stiles mumbled in the pillow. Derek kissed his forehead humming a yes. “Can you text my Dad for me and tell him I’m staying at Scott’s?”  

“Sure” Derek reached for Stiles’ jeans that were just off the bed and took his phone out tapping the words in then hit send and put the phone away and went back to Stiles. “Thanks..” Stiles said a little more clearly. “For texting your Dad?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

“For giving me what I want” Stiles told him and then yawned, sleepy… so sleepy.

 

                The wolf didn’t stop coating Stiles in kisses till he drifted off to sleep then he held him for the whole night. He’d never done that before, usually Stiles would leave after. Not straight after, there would be cuddles, talking, take out but no sleeping, not like this. Derek had his hand in Stiles’ hair, curling into Stiles’ side while the boy was on his stomach with the towel soaking up his wounds.

 He wanted to drain his pain away but something told him that Stiles wanted it there. He wanted to feel the pain of them healing… for something real to actual heal, for the pain to go away naturally like all pain should.  

**Author's Note:**

> Update- Wow thank you so much for showing the love on this piece guys, I never thought it would get this much love, you guys are amazing! Gives me the fuel to publish more of my work, love you all xx


End file.
